


Space Race

by tearsofashlynx



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Confusion, Dark, Dark Past, Death, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's all a game, Kidnapping, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Perversion, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sadistic Antagonists, Some Fluff, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Violence, Violence, this is pretty dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofashlynx/pseuds/tearsofashlynx
Summary: Twelve people who all lead very different lives find themselves trapped in what appears to be a high-tech spaceship. They cannot remember how they ended up there, or what they were doing before they woke up in a cold cafeteria. Each person is hidden behind a suit and mask of a certain colour, meaning that their identities are also hidden.When sadistic siblings decide to bring a game of murder and betrayal to life, who will come out victorious, and who will succumb to the horrors of suspicion, distrust, and paranoia?
Relationships: Blue/Orange (Among Us), Green/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

_"So, you really wanna do this?"_

Montague smirked over at his older sister, Robyn, as they sat in their penthouse living room. The window overlooking the city was temporarily replaced with a screen, streaming multiple rooms in a prototype spaceship their father had abandoned years ago. You see, the siblings were at an age where exploration and creativity were key; without these, life would be awfully dull. 

But aside from being fourteen and eighteen years old, Montague and Robyn had more wealth than many people triple their ages could have even imagined. Montague wanted the latest smartphone? He could have it in mere hours. Robyn wanted her own stable? Give the butlers a couple days and it should be done, horse included. But what these siblings lacked was _entertainment_. Having the best in everything was becoming rather boring, really. So they sought out a challenge. They decided to hold a competition.

"If this ship is fixed, father will probably use it again anyway, so we'll be helping him." Robyn shrugged. "We might as well help him _and_ have fun at the same time, right?" 

Seems innocent enough, right? Well, their idea of fun wasn't exactly as pure. Firstly, they had to pull _a lot_ of strings to get that prototype under their control. Despite the fact their father had discarded it, the lab was very unsure about handing it over to a couple teenagers. Once that was over, they had to find an untraceable way to hire a few hitmen to gather some new _toys_ for them (they ended up needing to navigate the dark web). Twelve, to be exact. Finally, they had to locate and purchase obstacles and questionable objects to scatter around the ship. After all that hard work and the money that went into this betting game, they couldn't back out even if they wanted to.

Especially considering there were twelve unconscious people stuck in space as they spoke.

Robyn switched the main screen to show the cafeteria. "You have those three," She pointed to the screen. "The rest are mine, alright?"

"Got it." Montague grinned, sliding his earpiece and microphone on. "Mine are gonna beat your's though, don't think you're better 'cause you have more."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Robyn laughed. Poor Montague, her brother was clearly underestimating her. She wouldn't want him to feel bad when she won by a landslide. "No hard feelings towards the winner, right?"

"No hard feelings, just cash. Let's play!"


	2. Day 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the game beginning, the twelve hostages are left with nothing but a few strangely specific rules and a list of jobs to complete before they can leave. However, there is a catch- three of them are out for blood, and the death penalty is being handed out as if it is just a slap on the wrist. Who will be able to play along with the deadly game they were thrown into, and who will crack under the pressure?

Twelve people in bodysuits of different colours sat around a table in what appeared to be a cafeteria. How they ended up there was a mystery, as were their identities due to helmets with tinted glass veiling them. In front of them lay two pieces of paper and a protruding, ominous red button labelled "RULES", "TASKS", and "EMERGENCY MEETING" respectively. Within the last half an hour or so, each and every one of them had woken up and calmed each other down so they could speak about their situation rationally, though all they knew so far was that they were hostages in some strange scheme.

The person in Black grabbed the list of rules and scanned his eyes over it, before clearing his throat; though not to alert anyone as the room was already silent. The voice coming from this person was deep and somewhat posh. "'Here are a list of rules so we can enjoy this game, as well as you participants too.' What on Earth...?" 

Before anyone could comment on what had been read out so far, a loud voice echoed from hidden speakers around the room. " _You're_ certainly not on Earth, Black. The ship you are aboard right now is actually in space as we speak, so there will be no escaping for you lovely participants!" Robyn turned the microphone off and snickered, causing Montague to roll his eyes.

"I hope that wasn't meant to sound cool," The younger sibling scoffed. 

Black sighed; he hated being interrupted. "As I was saying, it appears here that there are crucial rules we are to follow, or there will be punishments dished out. The first rule states that we are not to share our names, as it will ruin... the fun? What sadistic dictators these people seem to be... Anywho, we should refer to each other by the colours we wear. For instance, I am Black, and you-" He pointed to the person in White. "You are White. Got it?"

White nodded in understanding. 

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Continuing, the second rule explains that taking our helmets off will lead to imminent death as the ship has been filled with a... transparent, deadly gas? _Of course_ it has _."_ Black shook his head. "Moreover, there are three 'Imposters' on this ship. Apparently, they know who they are, and according to this document they are meant to-" 

"Black?" That was Green, and she sounded concerned. 

"Let me see that, you're hopeless." Purple took the sheet from Black, but she too was taken aback by its contents. "The 'Imposters' are meant to kill the crewmates, which is essentially the rest of us..." Her regal voice trailed off as she continued to read the dangerous rules left for the group. "They can use 'vents' as a form of transportation, though crewmates cannot, or they will be killed as 'cheaters'." 

"Oh dear, it sounds like we have ourselves a very dire situation," Brown piped up, though this voice gave away a lot about the person behind the helmet. A few picked up on it, while others didn't really notice. "Let's stay calm and figure out a solution, yes?" 

"Right-!" Cyan and Lime chimed in, laughing since they managed to speak at the same time.

Black shook his head. The others were being _impossible_ \- how could they laugh and joke in such a frightening situation? It felt as if he was the only one taking it seriously, already trying to establish suspected Imposters. While the other participants chattered, he pointed a long finger towards White, who sat opposite him in silence. "You. Are you an Imposter?" 

Yellow noticed the icy tone Black used against White and stood up from her seat, standing behind White and placing a comforting hand on their shoulder. "Look, we just got here, you can't point fingers that fast! Poor White must be terrified, just like the rest of us!"

"They haven't spoken, so I can't guess who may be underneath that suit. They could be keeping silent because they're a bad liar."

"That's _ridiculous_!" 

As Yellow and Black bickered, the others sat awkwardly around the table until they finished. Orange picked up the list of tasks left on the table and scanned his eyes over them: it was a list, but there were no instructions about _how_ to fix or use the machinery listed. However, there were instructions about what appeared to be a smartphone that was supposedly located in each participant's pockets.

Orange felt his pocket, and sure enough, there was one there. He decided to play around with it until they could continue their already tense meeting. 

But with all the drama, no one had been keeping an eye on Pink, who stood up from his seat. He was shaking, in a state of complete despair and panic. Blue knew this feeling all too well and offered a comforting hand, from which Pink stepped away. This seemed to grab the attention of Black and Yellow, and therefore the rest of the crew as they watched in silence. 

Blue slowly made her way over to Pink, still reaching out that friendly, gloved hand. "Hey, it's gonna be-"

"No! It's not! My boys- they- this place! This place is just one massive trap, can't you see that?!" Pink was yelling, piercing the silence of the room with the dark truth nobody wanted to believe. With one swift movement, he pulled his helmet off, throwing it to the side. Whilst Blue didn't understand what this meant at first, Black did, and he ran for the helmet to try and save Pink.

But by the time he retrieved it, it was too late.

The rest of the participants could only watch in horror as Pink writhed in what appeared to be pain of the most unbearable sort. His gloved hands were clawing at his throat, so hard that his nails tore the fabric and eventually his own skin. Pink's face was contorted to the point where he looked almost inhuman, as he drew long breaths of the deadly poison just to try and bring air back into his screaming lungs. Any words that managed to escape from him were nothing but croaky whimpers, and his eyes soon widened as every organ in his spasming body shut down. Soon he relaxed, his broken and ruined face appearing as peaceful as it could be, albeit barely recognisable. Warm blood trickled down from his throat, his fingers had become lodged into his neck and he hadn't removed them before he passed. 

What took only a minute felt like an eternity.

Screams erupted, the urge to throw up was repressed in the individuals who witnessed such a horrific death before their eyes. Montague chuckled behind the scenes, whilst Robyn observed with a raised brow. What piece could she move to put Montague in checkmate?

Red clenched his fists. "Satisfied?!" He yelled at no one in particular. "Are you fuckin' satisfied with what you've done, or do you want a few more of us to kill ourselves before your game's over?!"

Robyn turned her mic on. "Quite the opposite, actually. Suicide ruins the fun of the game, Red."

Montague added: "But it is welcome, if you're a crewmate. Makes my job a whole lot easier."

"Fuck you all!" Red held his middle fingers up to every corner of the room, since he didn't know where the cameras had been concealed.

Orange lightly grabbed one of his arms. It was trembling. "We need to finish this meeting, forget them for now. We'll win this and get our revenge later." 

\-----

"So 'Imposters' have the sabotage option on their device, as well as the report and vote options." Black had taken lead again, frustrating Orange who had barely listened to his explanation in petty defiance. After all, _Orange_ was the one who read the instructions about the phones first, because Black was too busy antagonising a child. "No one is allowed to look at each other's phones, or they are killed for breaking the rules. Seems fair."

"Fair?" Orange scoffed, folding his arms. "Well, if that's all, I'll be exploring and trying to do some of these task things. I suggest you guys do the same."

"Hold on!" That was Yellow, and she sounded extremely nervous. "What- What if we run into an 'Imposter'...?"

"If it's clear they're an Imposter, call a meeting before they can catch you. Remember, the rules said you can't hurt anyone once a meeting has been called." No one could see it, but Orange was giving them all a reassuring smile under his helmet. After all, he was the captain of a basketball team at his university; if anyone could bring a team together, it was Orange. "We'll figure this out, don't worry." 

On that note, the participants split up for the first time. No one really wanted to explore with anyone else, fearing that they may find themselves alone with one of the three imposters. Only one pair had come out of that meeting together, meaning they were the only ones who could vouch for each other if an imposter struck.

The lack of trust was understandable, but may prove to be a downfall for the crewmates later on in the game.


End file.
